koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Quest Heroes II
Dragon Quest Heroes II Futago no Oh to Yogen no Owari (ドラゴンクエストヒーローズII 双子の王と予言の終わり, subtitle translated as "Twin Kings and the Prophecy's End") is a derivative sequel to Dragon Quest Heroes that has a new world setting and narrative. It was first revealed online through its early official website launch on April 1, 2015. It is one of the projects that celebrates Dragon Quest's thirtieth anniversary. The same creators for the first game are returning for this title. Buy the game new to receive serial codes for an Energy Ball item, the first Dragon Quest protagonist costumes for Razel and Teresia and a Healix statue recipe for Dragon Quest Builders. Purchase the limited Square-Enix e-STORE edition to receive a thirtieth anniversary Dragon Quest monster coin set. Various bonuses are being offered at different store outlets. Plot The story takes place in a peaceful land of seven kingdoms. Suddenly, as though enchanted by an ancient prophecy, the kingdoms wage war. The heroes from different kingdoms band together to restore peace to their torn continent. Gameplay World exploration has been changed to resemble the typical Dragon Quest experience. Players can move their party to visit towns, wander the world map and initiate battle stages (similar to dungeons). Seamless random monster encounters may break up the pace between locations. Special ingredients and treasure boxes can be discovered across the world map. Weather can fluctuate and affect the party's status. Rainy days inflicts a curse ailment on the party during battle. Characters can now dash to wherever they please, but certain areas will be blocked until the player proceeds with the main story. As the players proceed with the main story, they can unlock "Invitation Stones" on the world map. These monuments allow the party to instantly warp to previously visited locations. Zelbion acts as the new main town. One major change from the previous game's features is the class change feature for the main protagonists. Switching classes changes equipment types and potential skills for each protagonist. Known classes include martial artist, mage, monk, thief and warrior. The weapons merchant can teach random weapon skills to the protagonist, depending on their proficiency with each weapon type. Individual weapons and outfits have all been changed to only provide aesthetic changes. Accessories can still be strengthened to alter stats. Battle stages are mandatory for progressing the main story and behave like battle areas from the previous title. The main difference is the online co-op option for main story battle stages. Alternatively, players can work together to complete the new "Time Labyrinth", a series of multiplayer exclusive stages. Talk to Erinn in town inns to set up online matching or invites to befriended players. Up to four players can play together online. Parties can still be changed by talking to Patty in her bar. Cross-platform play options and save data sharing are present. Having save data from the previous title grants Luceus and Aurora costumes for this game's protagonists. Dragon Quest Builders save data grants "Builders Wooden Hammer" for the protagonists' use. Downloadable content so far includes costumes, weapons and multiplayer options. DLC can be accessed by talking to Manemane in town. Characters New *Razel *Teresia *Ceser *Ornaze *Torneco - from Dragon Quest IV *Minea - from Dragon Quest IV *Carver - from Dragon Quest VI *Maribel - from Dragon Quest VII *Gabo - from Dragon Quest VII *Angelo - from Dragon Quest VIII *King of Zebion *King of Orenka - voiced by Tessyo Genda *Queen of Kuretia - voiced by Kikuko Inoue *King of Dararu - voiced by Kenji Nomura *King of Feruno-ku - voiced by Youhei Tadano *King of Mo-riasu - voiced by Shigeo Kiyama Returning *Healix *Alena *Kiryl *Maya *Terry *Jessica Bosses *Balzack - from Dragon Quest IV Related Media Tomohiko Sho and Ryota Aomi shall present the game at Dragon Quest The Live in Osaka February 24, 15:00 (JST); they were joined by Hiroki Yasumoto and Yui. Other teaser live streams with the main cast were held April 8 (JST) and May 1 (JST). Two premium trial conferences shall be held April 9~10. 620 interested PlayStation Plus users or Square-Enix Members are eligible for preregistration. Atre Akihabara shall host multiple collaboration campaigns May 23~June 19. Attend these stores to get original merchandise, participate in a stamp rally or watch original campaign dedicated footage. V Jump is posting their series of early video coverage of the game onto their YouTube channel. Other supplementary videos include interviews with key voice actors. Lawson stores are hosting a limited time campaign for [http://www.lawson.co.jp/campaign/dqk/ Dragon Quest's 30th anniversary]. Purchase Homi Flavored Fried Chicken to receive a code on the package. On May 27, fans can enter this code on Dragon Quest Heroes II's official site for a chance to win a golden slime figurine and pouch. Comedian Knights Hanawa and gravure idol Chiaki Kyan star in an Amazon Prime original series called Delivery Game Corporation; its starting coverage will be this game. The first two episodes can be viewed for free until May 26, 2016. A Homiron doll for this game will be available for purchase on May 27. Square Enix e-Store is offering other merchandise exclusive to their store. Gallery DqheroesII-squareenixcalender.jpg|Square-Enix Members May wallpaper calendar DqheroesII-ps4yamada.jpg|Promotional image for SCIEJ's PlayStation 4 commercials with Takayuki Yamada, Ceser's voice actor DqheroesII-sho-homicos.jpg|Tomohiko Sho's take for a Homiron Razel cosplay External Links *Official Japanese website, Official Twitter, Official blog *Official promotional video *PS Blog Homi Walk #2, PS Blog Special Takayuki Yamada interview regarding commercials, PS4 TV CM "Yamada Leveled Up", PlayStation 4 + tofubeats + Moga Mogami DON! DON! DON'T STOP LINEUP! *4Gamer play report and developer interview Category:Games